heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-11-12. Ghose Bride Was Awesome!, by DarthRoden
DarthRoden, 12/11/2003 6:09 PM :I agree 100% Ghost Bride/Gerald vs. Jamie-o were awesome episodes...good to see Nickelodeon keeping it's word for once about "new" episodes. :Um, did anyone else notice, but Chloe...didn't she sort-of remind ya'll of Lila...or Lulu from "Arnold Visits Arnie"? :Curly was the man in "Ghost Bride" and how about the way Helga was excluded because she was a girl...(despite the fact she was braver than the rest of them when Curly showed up, it took her a few moments to scream...as it did with Arnold when they saw her dressed up as the ghost) :Helga is alot tougher and braver...despte Harold's insistance that girls get scared easier...hey, that's really cool coming from a guy who was shaking and crying going in and talking about wetting himself...LOL! :All in all...two awesome episodes! :Thanks to everyone here who voted to put them on at nick.com's U-pick section! :May The Force be With You All! :-Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl) : ---- Greenorbs2, 13/11/2003 11:39 AM :Yes, "Ghost Bride" was an awsome ep! I liked your fic that was inspired by it by the way! Chloe did remind me a lot of Lila! : ---- Crimeny, 17/11/2003 6:45 PM :That's strange....Here in Holland I already saw 'Ghost Bride'....But still, it was a good episode! :D ah! great! :) xxx Usagi : ---- Eve4000, 17/11/2003 8:23 PM :Good for Holland! Do they show re-runs? : ---- kcheetah999, 09/02/2006 12:14 AM :> I agree 100% Ghost Bride/Gerald vs. Jamie-o were awesome episodes... > good to see Nickelodeon keeping it's word for once about "new" episodes. > Um, did anyone else notice, but Chloe...didn't she sort-of remind ya'll of Lila...or Lulu from "Arnold Visits Arnie"? Gerald didn't seem to be burning too many calories thinking about Phoebe either... curious, eh? > Curly was the man in "Ghost Bride" and how about the way Helga was excluded because she was a girl... > (despite the fact she was braver than the rest of them when Curly showed up, it took her a few moments to scream... What can you say, Helga's tough as nails. ^__^ > as it did with Arnold when they saw her dressed up as the ghost) He didn't think she was a ghost, he was just terrified to see her in a wedding dress. ^__- > Helga is alot tougher and braver...despte Harold's insistance that girls get scared easier... Well... consider the source. > hey, that's really cool coming from a guy who was shaking and crying going in and talking about wetting himself...LOL! He probably did more than just talk about wetting himself! : ---- Cool, 09/02/2006 9:04 PM :You know, there are some episodes of the series that have been played to death, like first and fifth season, and I have seen them so much. Yet, there are certian episodes of HA! I have only caught once or twice in the past five/six years. "Ghost Bride" was one of them, along with most of the fourth season. Very much a blur. I vaguley remember watching them on YTV, but I did watch them none the less. I also caught some of the second season eps once in a blue moon. I think I saw "Coach Wittenburg" once back in the 90's - the only other time I have seen it is cause I have its on my computer now! :From the other thread: :Why do they keep on teasing the audience like those two are going to get together? She comments that if that happened, it "would end the series".(Kim Possible) There you have it, folks. :I have heard that, like Rugrats, fan interest in the show was so strong, that people wrote in letters to Disney and Kim Possible is still in production. :Stephen : ---- kcheetah999, 10/02/2006 12:40 PM :on 2/10/06 1:27 AM, Cool at masters85@hotmail.com wrote: From: Cool > From the other thread: > > Why do they keep on teasing the audience like those two are going to get > together? She comments that if that happened, it "would end the series". > There you have it, folks. > > I have heard that, like Rugrats, fan interest in the show was so strong, > that people wrote in letters to Disney and Kim Possible is still in > production. > > Stephen No, it was actually DVD sales that brought the show back. I find it irritating that Nick is dragging it's feet about releasing DVD collections of SEVERAL nicktoons, like HA!, Angry Beavers, Kablam!, and Rocko's Modern Life... : ---- Manolo, 10/02/2006 8:40 PM :Dear DarthRoden: :I think "Ghost Bride" is one of the finer episodes of the series for the next reasons: :1. It does have an urban legend. :2. Instead of showing us Gerald as the indisputed teller of the tales, the confrontation with Curly, who also wants to tell the legend, seems to confirm Gerald status (Do you remember what happened when they agree with Curly's plea in "New Bully on the block"? "Give me the football!" :3. It involves most of the gang (Helga is the only girl, but is perfectly understable why). :4. Helga has a valid reason to do what she did. :5. There is a spooky environment. :6. There is a mistery. :7. Helga shows herself as the evil genius, only to be scared by the other evil genius. :8. Arnold solved the "mistery" as any fictional detective, by keen observation. :9. Good use of the humor: "Here lies Patricia Schnell...", "I can't believe how good you look in that weding dress" :10. The confrontation with Curly and his unusual punishment. :11. The writers left us with the idea that the Urban Legend can be true! :As you can see, this is one of the most adventurous chapters of the HA! series, and is just like your fics: fun and kickass action! :Alberto / Number6 : ---- Manolo, 10/02/2006 8:49 PM :Dear King Cheeta: :I understand the point of the DVD sales, because I have heard that the same thing happened in the show "Family guy". :But then, the DVDs where released at the peak of "Kim Possible" popularity, so they could see the voice of the fans. :If Nickelodeon has released the "Spongebob" DVDs, why can't they release the others series DVD? Are they waiting the fandom to disperse so they sell less DVDs? :I really don't understand Nick... :( : ---- Lord_Malachite, 10/02/2006 9:21 PM :Alberto, I seriously doubt that Nick has any plans whatesoever to release HA on DVD. At least, not with the current regime up there. They only remember HA when it comes time for a holiday and they need to pull an episode to fit into a theme day. It's pretty amazing that Nick is even running As Told By Ginger again, seemingly two or three times a week at 6 in the morning. Also a bit ironic that Nick has released two of the Ginger movies on DVD, while Arnold has nothing accept the theatrical movie. After all, HA was much more popular than ATBG, although I'm an avid fan of both. I'd say the best chance of seeing an Arnold release in the next few years would be for someone to buy the rights away, as Media Blasters did with Invader Zim. : ---- Cool, 10/02/2006 11:57 PM :That's news to me - I had no idea Kim Possible came back because of DVD sales. Like Family Guy, another cartoon triumphs over corparate evil! :Yeah, we are already in to 2006 here and I do find it odd that there are not at least three seasons of Rugrats out on DVD yet. What the hell are they waiting for? You have to release these things at the right time. When its so old it comes back in style. Those old 80's Disney cartoons were released at a good time because the 80's have made a comeback this decade in music and pop culture, etc. So I'm sure in a year or three the 90's will make a comeback, as things like this always come full circle. Poeple are ready to remember the 80's! :If Nick waits TOO long, the fanbases for these shows will have dried up and THEN it will have been too late. No one will care if HA! DVD's get released in 2010: the old fanbase will have kids of their own to deal with, and those kids will be in to more hip and cool shows. And even the younger fanbase will be old, leaving a good cartoon to rot like all others in "off the air heaven". :Like I stated here: animation vs the dvd is a never ending fight; of quality, comprimise, and profit. You guys should read those post of the same name here. It got bumped down so fast already as well! :Stephen